A Band Followed Me Home
by Y2Jen
Summary: This story won me third place in the Fozzy contest. When the Fozzy band follows one of their fans home, they originaly intend to help the girls out, but their aim is reversed when all hell and hillarity insues instead. R&R PLEAZE!


A BAND FOLLOWED ME HOME!

_Would you ever believe a story about a group of friends and what happens when their favorite band follows one of them home? Why all hilarity ensues for entertainment of course! This is an everyday story about a not so everyday, dysfunctional family of three friends rooming with each other in the middle of nowhere state, Iowa. MadForAWhile, also known as Dianne, was the owner of the home in which she kept up and ran her business out of. Y2Jen, otherwise known as Jen, is her roommate, she has a job at as a starting junior accountant at a business service industry. And last but not least of the trio is Jennie, but you can call her Jennie, is a foreign exchange student who rents their spare room because it's much cheaper than a dorm room, plus it's funner that way since they're all good friends. And what do you ask is what brought them close? Why that would be the Fozzy Forum. Speaking of which, their next door neighbor oddly enough is also a member, maybe you've heard of her, she goes by Jessica, but everyone calls her Jess for short, and so you'd better too._

**But enough for introductions, it's time to move on to why you're reading, the story!**

It seemed normal enough for a sunny cloud free Friday in the middle of November. Dianne was finished with all of her work at home so she decided to clean up the place. Jennie had only a half day of classes at the school she went to, Prodigy of Gifted Children in the, erm, area accelerating in qualifying, excellence? Yeah, that sounds about right for her. Ahem! She walked in through the door from the stop where the city bus left her.

"JENNIEEEEE!"

"MAAAAADDD!"

"Ha, hey, welcome back." Dianne smiled breathlessly, looking up from the vacuum.

"Thanks." Jennie smiled back, throwing her backpack on the floor and heading into the kitchen to get a snack. She came back out, munching on an apple. She looked her friend up and down from where she sat on the rug, fiddling with the vacuum. "Having fun there?"

"Oh, hardly, and you know it." Dianne growled, trying to snap the rubber band back into place. "Ah, I give up! Sometimes I wish we had a man around here, you know?"

"Well, there's that one guy, you know, that classmate that keeps asking me out." Jennie looked up in slight though. "Uh, what was it… I think his name was Sach?"

"I repeat, I say a 'good man'." Dianne smirks and then stands up, dusting off her legs, putting her hands on her hips. Seriously though Sach, you rock. Expect a royalty check for using your name in my story in the mail anyday now... postmarked, the year 9000."I give up. We've had a good run with this one, I think it's about time to get a new one."

"Didn't you just buy that like a year ago?" Jennie asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I repeat, I say it's had a good run. It was cheapo."

"Alright, get a new one then."

"I will." Dianne walked to the table and picked up her black purse. "I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Meh." Jennie shrugged. "Just some snacks I guess, no biggie."

"What about Jen, does she have her cell on her?"

"Dunno, may be off. I think she left a list on the fridge note."

Dianne walked over and pulled off the slip, "I got it. Just dog food and gumhuh? Alright then. I'll be back. Watch the house while I'm gone. And no fire!"

"Okay." Jennie called over her shoulder, turning the TV on with the remote as Dianne drove off. "Aw man, daytime talk shows? Man prime time news sucks. I'd rather be in school!" She angrily turned it off and pouted hard, the bag of chips seemingly falling off her lap in slow motion as it spilled cheese dust all over the floor. "Eek!"

Sometime later, there was a knock at the door…

"Coming." Jennie got up, finishing the sentence she was writing in her binder. She set it down and walked over to the screen, "Hey Jess!"

"Hi. I'm wondering if Jen was home yet." Jess asked as Jennie let her in.

Jennie eyed the clock, "It's not a quarterly month so she might be coming home early. It's almost three."

"Oh well, I wanted to borrow some of her video games." She sighed. "I'm bored, wanna hang out?" Jess flopped down on the couch and turned on the radio.

"I actually have homework… but that's what the weekends are for!" Jennie smiled back at Jess and sat down next to her.

"Knock, knock, can somebody get the door for me?" Dianne called.

"Hang on!" Jennie called from on the floor where she and Jess had set up a puzzle out of boredom, remember nothing was on TV? Hmm, DVD or even VHS anyone?

"I got it." A man's voice came from outside and the door opened.

"Thanks." Dianne smiled. Jess and Jennie stared in shock. There was a guy there? "Can you get those last one boys?"

"Sure!" Came more male voices.

"Guys?" Jess and Jennie looked at each other. Wow, Dianne really went out for it!

Dianne stopped and set down the vacuum box and looked at the two girls, "What."

"Guys?" Jess and Jennie repeated.

"Yeah!" Dianne beamed. "You'll never guess who followed me home!"

"Hope it's not another dog." Jennie frowned. Jen already had a dog that she brought from home to live there with them, and she didn't want to see a fight between them. The little brown Chihuahua looked around the corner and growled at the doorway.

"Nope, they're twice as cuter, if not more!" Dianne wore a big grin and the doggy whined and walked off sadly.

"Who!" Jennie and Jess cried in unison, dying not to know who they were.

"Hi!" Four familiar men waved from the doorway as they walked in with grocery bags. Jess and Jennie gasped in shock, their jaws hitting the floor.

"Thanks guys, just set them on the counter there." Dianne pointed in the kitchen and they obeyed. Smiling, she turned back to her friends, "What?"

"Whoa, them?" Jess and Jennie gasped together. Wow, talk about jinx, that's like the fourth time already.

"Yup, wowie haw." Dianne continued to smile.

Jess and Jennie turned to each other, still shocked, "Fozzy….!" She really DID go for them!

"You call?" They turn at the voice of Chris to see the boys sitting on the couches in the living room, helping themselves to the food on the coffee table. "Hey a puzzle, mind if we join in?"

"Feel free." Jess nodded.

"Sure, go on ahead." Jennie gulped.

"Sweet!" Rich cried and they all began to go to work on it.

"Turn over all the corner pieces first!" Mike instructed.

"Hi Jenn." Sean waved stupidly.

"Hi unkie." Jennie waved back slightly, a bit embarrased.

"Come on, don't just stand there gawking." Dianne nudged them and went to join in the fun, grabbing the box from Mike to see what exactly they were shooting for here.

"I'm home…" A tired voice called as the door closed.

"Welcome home Jen." Dianne smiled over her shoulder but then frowned as she saw the worn and groggy girl throw down her purse on the chair. "Wow, are you alright?" She walked over, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just beat." Jen stretched her back. "Oh ow, man, rough work week."

"TGIF then." Dianne smiled.

"Yeah, really!" Jen laughed but began to cough harshly, cupping her mouth as she keeled at the waist.

"Whoa, take it easy, are you alright?" Dianne held up her hands. Everyone looked over at the commotion.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Jen opened her eyes.

Chris got up and walked over, Jen was shocked to see him place a hand on her forehead, then on his own, "I think you're overheated. You should rest before you pass out from exhaustion. Believe you me, it ain't fun."

Jen just stared blankly for a moment, "Wow man, you're right. I think I may be sick after all. I'm delusional with a fever, cause I just saw Chris stand there in front of me."

"You're both right." Dianne smiled, shaking a finger.

Chris smiled with his hands on his hips, "Hi."

"And don't forget us!" Mike waved.

Jen was pale, "Whoa, Fozzy is here?" She ran her hands through her hair, putting her hand on her head. "Wow, what is going on?"

"Yeah, you never did tell us how they came here." Jennie spoke up, eating pretzels while leaning up against Sean.

"Oh." Dianne gasped a bit, putting a finger on her chin as she thought. "Hmm, well it went like this. I was at the store…"

Dianne had gone to the store to buy a new vacuum and get the other things they needed. She already had coffee mix, milk, cheese, crackers, cookies and ice in the cart by the time she came to the home appliance section. She looked up and down and all around to find the exact one she wanted, and finally she laid her eyes on it. Her smiled faded as she put her hands on her hips, looked up.

"Ah." She slapped her forehead. "Figures it'd be the one on top where I can't reach it!" She looked around for a stocker or cashier, but nobody was in sight. "Ugh." She sighed with frustration, her hands falling angrily to her sides. "I'll just have to climb up and get it myself. Why must I ALWAYS be the hero here..." She walked to the corner of the aisle and found a small step stool. She placed it and stepped up, reaching for the vacuum. "I… almost… got, it." Her fingers touched it. "There!" She started to move it, but it was heavier than she thought, and the ladder was off balance. "AH!" She cried out and fell back with the vacuum above her. Fearful in shock, the event seemed to go in slow motion for her own mind. But, a rush to her rescue…!

"Hang on, I got it!" Came a man's voice as Dianne squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the worst against her back. But rather than cold hard marble floor, she fell into the soft, warm embrace of a hero. "Hey, you can open your eyes now, everything's alright."

Dianne shaking fearfully had her eyes shut tight, but at the voice, she opened them, blinked, and turned to find the identity of the one who held her, and she gasped in shock, "What are you…?"

"Hmm?" Rich cocked his head to the side a bit. "Do I know you?"

"I got her vacuum." Came another familiar man's voice.

Dianne turned and gasped, pointing at the other, "And you too?"

"Yeah, it's me, hi." A confused Mike blinked as he set the box down next to her cart.

"Oh you saved me, thank you! I owe you my life!" Dianne beamed eagerly. Cut back to the present here, "And that's how I ran into Fozzy at the store." Dianne smiled proudly at her story, chest out, hands on hips. "Quite a story now there isn't it?" She winked.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "And they came home with you, just like that?"

"I couldn't let her come back with all this stuff after such an event, and so I brought the rest of the boys with me." Rich smiled.

"She didn't buy me the candy I wanted." Sean frowned.

"Because you wanted two." Mike folded his arms. "You're such a pig, we all got ONE."

"Wait, wait, whoa…!" Chris jumped up and down, waving his arms to get everyone's attention. They turned. "Hello? Hi. Uh, YOU GOT CANDY? Where was I?"

"Bathroom I think." Mike shrugged. "You and your brazil nut sized bladder."

"Aw, I want my candy." Chris frowned sadly. "I should've never had those beers."

"Join the club, my heart bleeds for you." Sean put an arm around his buddy's shoulders.

"Don't touch me..." His eyes started to water, his lip quivering.

"Wow, now THAT's a story." Jen blinked but began to cough again after a moment.

"Okay, wow, you really need to drink something and get some rest. We don't want you to get sick…er." Jennie stood up.

"Ku, don't worry." Jen pouted angrily, her eyebrow twitching slightly." The LAST thing I'm gonna do is get sick…" She winked.

But the next day…

"…okay fine, so I got sick." Jen growled, her eyes closed in anger. She coughed.

"Alright, you just lay on the couch and rest." Dianne gave her a hot cup of green tea. "You don't have any sick leave to take time off and recover, so you'd better spend the weekend inside in bed."

"What! But Fozzy is here! This is a once in a lifetime chance I'll be missing!"

"Don't worry." Dianne laughed. "They aren't leaving."

"They aren't?" Jen raised her eyebrows in shock.

"I finished all the housework yesterday, but I have to go run some chores later, and Mike and Rich offered to help us out, seeing as we could use a man around the place sometimes." She winked.

Jen smiled and clenched a determined fist, "Then I'll do my best to get better faster so I can hang out with them too."

"That's the spirit."

Jen looked around, "So where is Jennie?"

"She and Sean went next door to Jess's house. She has DSL and Jennie has to do homework."

"Why is Sean with them?"

"Duh? He's her uncle!"

"Ah yes, my brain must be melting to stupidity from my fever." Jen scratched her head.

"Your brain is always melted from stupidity, don't blame your illness."

"Shut up." Jen laughed, but it caused her to cough.

"Alright take it easy. I've got to get some things from out back, I'll be outside most of the day. But if you need anything, just ask him."

"Him?" Jen turned to where Dianne pointed.

"Hi." Chris waved from the chair beside her couch, sitting a little bored and anoyed.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"Don't scream in the house." Dianne hit Chris on the head with her hand.

"Ow, but hey, she started it!" Chris whined.

"I can't hit her, she's sick." Dianne walked off and Chris pouted like a child.

He looked over at Jen, who stared back... what do you say to the man you've loved as your hero? So Chris broke the silence first,"So."

"So." She shrugged back, not much of a start, but it was better than dead nothing...

"You like… stuff?"

"Yeah, uh…"

"Sorry." Chris sighed, ruffling his hair. "I thought this would be easier."

"Hey this isn't fun for me either." Jen frowned, then put a hand over her mouth. "Oh crap."

"Aw man!" Chris gasped and looked for a bucket. "Here, I got it!"

"No it's alright." Jen swallowed and caught her breath. "I got it, false alarm."

"Right. You know if you aren't feeling well you should really have some vitamin c."

"EEK!" Jen gasped. "Say what…?"

"...? What, no, no it's not like that!" Chris cried out and literally jumped.

Jen's eyes shook, "Chris I'm surprised at you, you're married with children, er a child!"

"NO, I mean like Sunny D!" Chris yelled, but caught himself and settled down. There was a brief, odd pause between the two. Jen tensed back down to normal and blinked over at Chris. Chris started at the floor and let out a sigh once the moment had passed and he felt it was alright to let his guard back down to a normal level. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Jen cleared her throat and glanced away, this sure was wierd.

"Uh, so you wanna watch TV?"

"Nah, nothing's on."

"Maybe order a movie off PPV?"

"Nah, Dianne says no more PPV after Jennie and I went crazy with Monty Python reruns."

"Ah. Got a Blockbuster or anything like that around town?"

"Sadly no."

"Sucks. Read something?" Chris asked and Jen laughed, then Chris did too. "But seriously. Magazines, newspaper?"

"I don't know where we have all the mags at, and we use the newspaper for the guinea pig. I've got some comics somewhere in my closet I think."

"What are you, prepubescent?"

Jen raised an eyebrow and then frowned, "Well, if you don't wanna talk, we could listen to something?"

"Great idea." Chris turned on the radio. He fiddled with the stations and then turned it off. "Man, these stations all suck. Why couldn't you live in a city?"

"I'd like to Chris, I miss the metro civilization sometimes too, but this is the middle of the country. To be fair to Dianne and I, she lived on the east coast and I lived on the west side. And plus, we couldn't live in Texas or anything like that with all those hurricanes down there. Ugh, they freak me out."

"Me too." Chris shuddered. "The guys all live in Georgia and they raided my place when the canes hit when I offered to let them stay until it passed. Talk about roughing it with regrets of hospitality."

"Hmm, yeah I'll bet you really suffered." Jen leered at him slightly, then started coughing.

"Alright, talking isn't doing your voice any good, you should just go to sleep."

"Fine." Jen lay down. Chris got bored after a few minutes of looking around the room. He sighed, a bit zoned out, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag. "And don't smoke around me! Kof koff." Jen waved her hand in front of her face, her nose crinkled up. "I can't breathe as it is, go get me some chicken noodle soup or something!"

Chris put it out, a bit frustrated, "Grr, look I know your sick, but you have to stop complaining and be tough about it."

"Sorry." Jen l ooked up and shrugged, still a bit taken back by his slight outburst of anger.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I mean, I'm supposed to be the headstrong onein this story, our characters are conflicting! Ugh, why can't you be more of a weak and cowardly wimp like the rest of the girls out there in the world?" Just then the girls all surrounded him in a flash, their faces dark with anger. Chris looked around and immediately knew he'd done something wrong, "Uh oh."

The guys all slowly backed away from the corner of the room, "You really shouldn't have said that." Pause of uncomfortable silence. "Run." They all bolt away out of the house, leaving Chris to get beaten by the angry women.

Then everything was back to normal. Dianne was in the yard with Mike and Rich, Sean and Jennie were back at Jess's, and Chris sat solemnly and boredly with a black eye, keeping vigil next to the sick girl as she tried to breathe raspily in her sleep.

"If there isn't anything here…" Chris was thinking aloud to himself. "Alright then, I'll just have to go to the pharmacy." Chris stood up and clapped his hands clean of dust.

"Huh?" Jen woke up and yawned groggily. "What for? We have meds here."

"No, I've got to pick up some leeches."

Jenhacked and sputteredat what he said, "Some what..?"

"We have to bring your fever down first though." Chris put his hands on his hips, "Now, strip down so I can put you in your ice bath."

"AH!" Jen screamed in horrified shock, and even though she was fully clothed in her pj's, she covered her chest with the blanket. "Lecher! MAAAAAADDDDD!" Dianne hit Chris over the back of his head with the frying pan with a clang.

"Ow, hey!" Chris rubbed the sore spot, trying to be a man and not cry. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Serves your right." Dianne pouted and went back into the kitchen. "Pervert." Chris frowned at Jen who just folded her arms in annoyance at him.

"Look Chris, I thought hanging out with you would be cool, but maybe it should wait till after I get better." Jen sighed, rubbing tiredly between her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go to Jess's then, I'll be appreciated there." Chris pouted and walked out the door. Jen watched him go and sighed sadly, as much as she hated to get rid of him, she had to be alone to get better faster. She coughed slightly and went back to sleep. Maybe tomorrow...

At Jess's house, the trio were online doing homework. And by 'homework' I mean playing games and downloading music. Chris knocked on the door, but it wasn't heard over the high blasting music, so he just opened it anyway, seeing as it was unlocked.

"I'm letting myself in!" He called.

"That's fine, we're in here!" Jess called.

Chris followed her voice, and the loud music, to find them in the den room, "Hey."

"Hi Chris." Jennie beamed.

"Come on Chris, Tetris, you love this game! And you can't beat my high score." Sean sneered, pointing at the three initials, 'A-S-S'.

Chris frowned at Sean, "Is that chocolate all over your face?"

Sean drew back slightly, "I got hungry, and Jess said I could have whatever I wanted to eat."

Chris folded his arms, "Fine then I want some ice cream."

"Help yourself." Jess shrugged and the trio went back to the computer.

"Woohoo!" Chris cheered Homer Simpson like and ran to raid the freezer.

"Yay I win!" Jennie cheered.

"No, my high score!" Sean wailed.

Jennie put in her initials, "P-O-O."

Sean growled, "D-O-H!"

Jess rolled her eyes, "If I wanted to hear spelling I might as well be going to school..."

Outside at the house, Dianne was finishing the yard work. She let out a breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, standing back to admire her work, "Well, it looks like a job well done." She smiled and looked over at the boys up on the roof. "Hey up there, how's it going?"

"Great!" Mike waved. "All done up here." He leered down at Rich who lay on the hammock with a lemonade. "No thanks to him over there. Why aren't you helping?"

"I am helping!" Rich called, his eyes shut relaxed. "We're taking turns. See, you have a turn up there, and, I in turn, have a turn down here. See, we're tackling the job from all angles."

"Oh I'll tackle you from an angle alright." Mike threw down the gloves and punched his hand with a fist.

"Come on now, let's just go inside, we have to put everything back in the basement." Dianne played peacekeeper. "Then we can have a snack, alright?"

"Woo, food!" Rich threw up his hands in a cheer.

Mike slid down the ladder, "Sounds good to me."

"Come on." Dianne smiled as they all got their things and went down to the basement.

Rich shuddered, "It's dark and scary down here."

"Dark, yeah, scary, no." Dianne smirked.

Mike sneezed, "A bit dusty though. We should clean it up."

"You're right." Rich smiled. "And to be fair Mike, I can take the first shift since I made you do most of the work outside."

"Why how considerately noble of you Rich." Mike gasped sarcastically.

"Well that's me, I aim to please." Rich boasted.

"Come on Mike, let's go upstairs." Dianne led up out of the basement.

"Okay, I'll just get the door behind me." Mike smirked coldly and shut the door to the basement behind him, locking it, snickering as he walked off after her.

"Burr, it's darker than I thought down here." Rich shuddered now that he was alone. "Could use more light." He looked around and took a step. The floor creaked and something fell behind him. "MOMMY!" He cried and ran up the steps, he reached the door, pulling and pushing on it, but it wouldn't open. He banged on it, "Hello? Help, I'm trapped! AH! This is just like that one movie where the handsom guy always gets killed first!" He started to sob as he clawed the wooden door in failure.

Dianne stopped and looked around in the kitchen from pouring Mike a drink, "Hey, did you hear something just now?"

"Nope." Mike took a sip and leaned back. "Not a thing."

The next day, things were normal at the house in Iowa again, but they were also slightly different than the day before…

"Look, I have a quiz tomorrow, I really have to do my homework now." Jennie was reading her book.

"But come on, reading is so boring." Sean complained.

"Go play with Jess, uncle." Jennie rolled her eyes.

"I can't, she had to take her car to the shop." He frowned. "She's mad I wrecked it."

"Come on Chris, you have to take your pill!" Jen was chasing Chris through the living room. Jennie sat quietly on the sofa, reading her book. "Are you gonna eat it like a big boy, or do I have to crush it up in food like the baby that you are?"

"NEVER!" Chris knocked over the lamp on the table.

Jennie sighs as Sean just stands there stunned, "Yeah, that's been going on all day."

"Whoa, wait, what did I miss?" Sean shook his head.

"Well Jen's fever broke so she has some energy back." Dianne spoke up.

"Uh huh, explains half of that. But since when is Chris on drugs?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Dianne stopped and shook her head. "No, no, now since he hung out with her for most of yesterday, Chris has caught what she had."

"Oh." Sean nodded. "Heh, dumb ass."

Lita folded her arms, "It's DU-MAS...!"

Jennie flipped a page in her book as Jen and Chris plowed in and back out of the living room again, "So help me I'll catch you and force it down, I swear…!" Jen's voice is heard from the other room, followed by Chris's crying.

"Well I think we should be going now." Mike spoke up.

"Yeah, Eric is coming by to pick us up later today." Rich replied next to his band mate.

"Aw, so soon?" Jennie frowned.

"Well, we do have gigs coming up hon, and unfortunately we don't tour through this state." Sean put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay…."

"Oh, ugh." Dianne groaned, reaching her hand around to hold her back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rich went over to her.

"My back. I think I pulled it out yesterday at the store when I fell back onto you."

"You've been working yourself like crazy here at home, you really should try to get some rest." Mike spoke up. "Hey, how about we make you lunch?"

"Really?" Dianne looked up. "I was gonna suggest we get some take out since we had company, but alright."

"Oh, take out? Well then why don't we just…"

Rich elbowed Mike, "I think we'd be happy to cook for you. RIGHT Mike?"

"Sure." Mike sniffed.

"Just so long as he doesn't touch anything, I'm in." Sean pointed to Chris who was on his back on the sidewalk outside the front door, Jen had him pinned down below him and was trying to put the pill in his mouth, but he was struggling andflailing around.

"I think we're all in agreement on that one." Jennie sighed, everyone else nodded.

And so, that afternoon, Mike and Rich and Sean had prepared a wonderful meal for the girls. Rich stood proudly at the table, hands on his hips, apron around his chest, and burnt chefs hat atop his head. Mike put the plates down in front of the girls as they sat down at the table next to Chris, his hair a mess and his clothes dirty, but Jen sat proudly next to him in triumph, the pill had made it's way into his body. Yes in his mouth, sickos! Sean pulled out the chair for Dianne, then sat down with Mike once the food was all there.

"It took a long time and it was a lot of work, but I think we all good it right this time." Rich smiled, exhausted. "So enjoy it!"

"Alright, let's dig in!" Mike cheered as everyone helped themselves.

Jennie at some of it and chewed slowly, "You know, this isn't half bad? In fact, it's completely awesome!" She went to take another bite.

"Yeah, we'll have to save some leftovers for Jess. This is great!" Dianne agreed, Rich beamed thankfully.

"Hmm." Jen thought and swallowed, "You know, this tastes just like that oneChinese…"

"Here, have a roll." Dianne shoved it into her mouth to shut her up.

"I can't taste." Chris sniffed, he was all plugged up with congestion.

"Serves your right." Sean smirked. "He's funny when he gets sick, all funny sounding."

"Well guys, it was fun, we'll have to do this again sometime." Dianne smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I agree." Rich nodded. There was a honk. "Oh."

"Uh I think that's our ride." Mike looked out the window to see Eric wave from his big truck. "Hey guys, is that gonna hold us all?"

"Hmm, somebody may have to ride in the back." Rich thought.

"But who?" Chris asked, his mouth full of steamed veggies.

"Bye guys, it was fun!" Jennie waved them off as the truck started off into the distance.

"Come back again sometime, like when nobody's sick! You promised!" Jen shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"I'll admit, it was fun to have some guys around the house." Dianne smiled as they all went back inside and sighed. "Now, to clean up all this mess." The place was a pigsty.

"Maybe we can come back and pop by once the tour is over, what do you say?" Rich asked, Mike turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I liked hanging out with that Jess girl, and plus I think we all had fun." Sean smiled and looked over his shoulder a bit. "What do you think Chris?"

"AH!" Chris was screaming in the bed of the truck, he was shaking, partly from the cold but mainly from the cold wind as he rolled and bounced around at the fast driving. Seat belts...! There wasn't enough room for all of them and their things in the truck. "I hate you all so much!" He sneezed and sniffed, partly from the cold, but mainly from his crying.

"Here, let's turn on the radio." Rich smiled and Mike turned up the station.

"I call it!" Sean raised his hand at the tune he recognized. "Any Given Sunday by Simple Plan!"

Rich gasped, cupping his hands on his cheek is fake shock, "You win!"

"Yay, I win!" Sean cheered. "I want my candy now." Mike sighed and handed him a chocolate bar prize.

"Uh, hey, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Rich asked, a bit concerned as Sean scarfed it down quickly and hungrily in just a bite, it was smeared all on his face, and he looked around eagerly for more.

"Bah, sure." Mike put his hands behind his head as they drove along, but Rich grew nervous as he was not too sure. "I mean, what's the WORST that could happen…?"

You don't wanna know… or, maybe you do? Well, I'm sorry, but, tat's part two…!

_- And roll credits here -_


End file.
